Anything but Different
by I'm a Blank Sheet
Summary: Sakura has nothing left but her wits and memories, and someone who unexpectedly serves as a shoulder to cry on who understands her perfectly... her old sensei... My second fanfic for KakaSaku... please leave a review
1. Emotions

**Anything but Different**  
by: Red_Ember018

The world we know now has nothing to do with this story. The worlds that are involved with this are worlds known to many and unknown to few. This story is about how hearts could change almost rapidly with just a common component added to an almost unsolvable equation. Simply put, if people with completely different personalities and abilities were faced with a common predicament, a relationship that is completely chaotic could turn into something utterly harmonious; how a number of things that you first deem as completely different at first seem to fit perfectly with each other when you forcefully put them together.

How water and fire, the elements poles apart, can mix and  
how a flower, knowing so little of the world could comfort a wolf dreading the past, or vice versa.

They are all unique in their own way but certain similarities could be found under all that mismatching chaos. But undoubtedly, the most they all have in common is their strong will to follow what they believe in; their belief couldn't all be right but righting their wrongs is also one of their few other similarities. All of them equally powerful in their own right and all of them fighters for their own version of peace, nothing in this world could ever overpower, at least not yet for they have yet to meet.

* * *

The calloused hand of the girl in the meadow was reaching out for something. She looked as though she was struggling to even move let alone do the task of stretching her whole upper torso just to grab that offending object, she felt her fingers brush that certain object and her eyes filled with the new determination of stretching out a little bit more. Closer, closer a little more and… someone sat on her back. "Ugh. Just one peek please" the girl hid her anger as she decided that a little begging was the best way to get out of this situation.

The man on top of her leaned forward to pick up the object of the girl's interest and chuckled. "You know that begging is very uncharacteristic of you… Sakura." The man sitting on her got off of her and she was free to breath. "Damn Kakashi-kun your heavy." The girl said between gritted teeth, she dropped the honorific after getting fed up on 'it makes me feel old' and 'I'm not your teacher anymore, the Hokage is' and settled for the more innocent –kun. "Your too young for this anyway. Tell me Sakura_-chan_ why are you so interested in taking a peek at an old man's book?" Sakura huffed and got up from her earlier position. "I'm not too young and I don't think your that old." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest in a very childish manner, she knew that Kakashi only threw that '–chan' when he's teasing her.

Kakashi let out an exasperated sigh; how could a young woman like Sakura pout like a four-year old? That was one of the most Kakashi wondered after spending a couple of years with this girl and he learned things about her that only a man like him could. He learned about her dreams, those both shattered and the one's she's still fighting for; he learned about what it felt like to lose Sasuke and learned that she just wanted him to come back even if he ignores her for the rest of her life, he learned that she got over Sasuke a long time ago and was now loving him as a brother, even if he left with Orochimaru 5 years ago.

He learned how it felt like to be like a sister to a still grieving but, more than ever, a determined Naruto. How it felt like to be the apprentice of the Hokage herself and healing those most likely lost if not for her skills, he was there when Sakura received the news of her parent's murder during a mission 2 years ago and for the first time seeing a strong mature woman inside of her, she didn't cry until she got half-way to her house- the other half he had to carry her. He learned a lot of things; one of most is not getting on her bad side; but there are a lot more things he's still wondering about. Like how she could not hate the men that killed her parents; even after coming face to face with them she only gave them a good beating with her inhuman strength and then breaking down again in his arms –he had to drag those men into a cell and carry Sakura home, again. How she could not hate Sasuke for leaving her, not that she should be but still his departure hit her the most.

How she couldn't hate Naruto for leaving the village three months ago to go after Sasuke alone, not even considering her feelings. How she could now go with him to the memorial stone and not break down again, and how she could stand spending time with him; not that he has any qualms about it but she's young, she should be going out with Ino and the others that are her age, not training with an old man everyday. Even though he felt like he knew her in and out, she's still a complete mystery to him. He let out a sigh again.

Sakura still stood cross-armed waiting for Kakashi's reaction, but none came. She heard him let out a sigh, she turned slowly to look at him and raised a delicate eyebrow at a Kakashi standing in the middle of the meadow just staring off into space not minding anything and looked deep in thought. She walked over to him only to find that he didn't notice her. She was amused at how a grown man like him that most likely is the most sought out bachelor of Konaha, be as oblivious as a lost puppy. She only came to realize her former teacher's popularity with the growing Kakashi- fan club that has most of the women; married, single and underage alike, ninja, civilian and maybe some of the men populace; all of which glare daggers on her whenever she crosses the street. If looks could kill, she'd be minced meat now. She sighed and shook her head, sending waves of pink hair astray. She approached the stationary Kakashi and stood directly in front of him, he still didn't react, and if he noticed her he didn't show it.

She doesn't exactly know when it all started, the thing that happens whenever they were alone and close like this, she treats him more like an older brother but her feelings goes way beyond that, the fact she doesn't want to accept; but with each passing day they spend with each other the more it gets harder for her to deny that fact. What confuses her is that Kakashi seems to be oblivious and doesn't mind her company, and she doesn't know if she should be happy or sad about it. She couldn't even fathom spending training, let alone some quality time with her sensei like this when she was twelve, but now that she's sixteen and an aspiring medic-ninja, the same thought that once made her want to cringe seemed more and more… appealing. Sakura stood rooted on the spot and slowly she sat on the grass, mimicking the cross-legged position her companion was now in, and just stared off to space as well, well maybe not space but into the masked face of her former sensei, space she'd like to uncover.

They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, and they could've stayed like that for that long if it weren't for the approaching twilight. Kakashi didn't seem to mind the advancing darkness but Sakura was getting fidgety, her parents would be worried if she stayed out until dark and --oh yeah, she doesn't have parents anymore, she could stay out all night and still no one will be waiting for her when she gets home, ever. She bowed her head slightly to hide her already glassy eyes. Kakashi noticed Sakura's sudden jolt of stiffness and her bangs were now covering her whole face; Kakashi knew this all too well.

He stretched his arms out and as soon as he opened them wide enough for a petite girl like Sakura to fit in, which was not much, she pounced on him like she was running and slammed onto his ready chest. It wasn't long before he could hear sobs coming from the pitiful girl, but he wasn't there to offer pity, he's there to offer understanding. He shushed her the best he could and waited for her to start, he still didn't know of which she is crying from. She sniffled once and then she spoke "Why…" it wasn't a question; it was a plea. "Why me, why couldn't I hate him for leaving, why couldn't I stop him?"

Kakashi knew she was bound to bring this up sometime and she surprised him with the following: "Why did he left me and went alone to bring him back? He could've brought me with him and I could've helped, right?" Kakashi's eye widened more when she brought up her parent's murderers, "I should've killed them, and they took so much from me. They should've rotted in hell instead of that jail cell" Her voice rose with every word, breaking in the end and he could feel her hands turn into fists; she was going to rip his vest. "They all left me, I don't have anyone anymore. No one… and it's my entire fault. If I was strong enough, if I could've convinced him more, he would've stayed and Naruto wouldn't have to be so hurt and leave the village without me. The mission my parents went on was originally offered to me, if I just accepted it and went instead of them, my parents would still be alive and I… I…"

By this time Kakashi all knew too well; the pain, the loss, the guilt; it was like he was reliving his entire life with just Sakura's words. She was hiding everything; she was strong enough to hide it long enough for people to think she was all right when in actuality she was hurting. He hated himself for not noticing sooner, he was the one who understood what she was going through the most. "And what Sakura? So you could've been the one ambushed and you would be dead by now? Do you know what that could've done to your parents, to Tsunade, Naruto, and The Team Seven… and to me? The whole Village knows your worth and you would've been a great loss." Kakashi hugged her tighter, and his voice softened. "Don't you think I know? I know how it hurts, I understand how everything feels like it means nothing, your life, your worth. I've lost almost everything and everyone that I love. Nothing could ever take the pain away and blaming yourself would never help you. It's not your fault; nothing's your fault. Sasuke would've left even if we were all there to beg for him to stay. Naruto left you because he knows how your leaving would impact the village; he knows that the risk was high and he couldn't stand causing anyone's death because he dragged them there; that is why he left all by himself. And you know that your parents would've taken that mission even if you accepted, they know of your hectic schedule and a mission would only add to your stress." Sakura sniffled with the realization that her loving parents would've done just that and she looked up at Kakashi, who gave her a familiar eye-crinkle.

"I met your parents once before we met and my first impression of them was they were meant for each other and their child would be very lucky knowing that they loved each other more than they loved themselves, and I know that those two valued you more than their own lives. What you did was right, if you killed them as they killed your parents then you'd be the same as all of them, but I do agree that they deserve more than a beating from you." Sakura smiled a small smile and she bit her lip. "But I am weak…" she was interrupted "On the contrary, you're one of the strongest people I know, aside from the inhuman strength but also your will and heart. Your stronger than I was." Sakura's eyes widened with every word and vigorously shook her head to deny it. "Sakura, did I ever tell you about my past?" Once again Kakashi was grazing a still healing wound, but if it were for Sakura then it was fine.

Sakura shook her head again "I've only heard from old rumors and stories" Sakura said thoughtfully, wondering why of all the time they've spent together ask now. "Then tell me what you think you know…" and he gave another of his famous eye-crinkles. Sakura started from the beginning, and hesitantly spoke "They say that your father was the White Fang of Konoha," she paused, hesitantly, continuing only when Kakashi nodded. "That he was the strongest and most feared ninja at that time, apart from the Hokage that is." and Kakashi stated absent-mindedly "I wouldn't say he was the 'strongest' but really almost as strong as the Hokage." Sakura nodded and went on "They say that he saved the lives of his teammates, jeopardizing the whole mission in the process", another nod "they say that the Hokage banished him and from the shame, this caused his suicide?" she asked questioningly, she wasn't so sure herself. "It's all true but… they left out that he did it in front of his only child." Sakura gasped, still entangled in each other's limbs she hugged him tighter and rested her forehead on his chest, she might not know it but her hug was a big help. "I'm sorry…" Sakura said.

"Sorry for what? It's not like you caused all this did you?" Kakashi asked, confused with the sudden apology "I'm sorry for making you bring this up… I mean, if it weren't for my pathetic crying we would be both in our homes now, both sleeping or doing something else…"

"Well, would you rather know all about my past or…" He was cut off. "Or make you suffer by retelling something that you've buried a long, long time ago that I could've lived without and could've treated you the same way… no, I won't let you go through that, again" Sakura shook her head and smiled a warm smile at him, he gave her a meaningful eye-crinkle that they both knew was real.

Both their heartbeats were racing, faster when they finished though sparring, faster when they took life- threatening missions, faster than when they were with the people they thought were their other half; now they both think otherwise. Deep inside they both know, they perfectly know; but they don't have a clue as to what it all means.

The air was filled with the awkward silence, and something else, something eerie. Both Kakashi and Sakura's ninja senses were alert and they sensed their surroundings, nothing seemed to be out there but they were cautious. They silently disentangled themselves from each other and took their posts above, hidden with the convenient leaves and flowers of the cherry blossoms. A fog seemed to have come in while they were having their little talk and was getting thicker by the minute, a fog like this could never have appeared suddenly and it was the middle of summer no less!

Something was definitely wrong and they were sure that it was a danger to them and the village.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hey! It's me again! So how'd you like it? hate it? goddamn loved it? haha.. just joking. But please leave a review... ^_^

**._Ember018.-.**


	2. The Chilly Meadow

Friendly Fiends  
_by: Red_Ember018 _

Hey guys, it's me again! Hope you've missed me… ehem, getting back to this notice, or more of a did-you-know kind of thing. I am really happy about all the reviews I've received and I'll try my best to strive and continue this one, well 'cause I've more or less abandoned all the others, I'm happy to be of service to you. This story was originally supposed to be a cross- over and I'm not sure if should change anything, what do you think? I just don't have a clue you see.

I'll be waiting for your feedback and now I will be going back to the story; hope you'll like the story as much as I've had fun writing it.

Chapter II: Friendly Friends

Kakashi didn't like this; he didn't like it at all. He knew that a lot of things were wrong, he took a glance sideways across the tree he was perched on to the tree Sakura was in, which was conveniently a Cherry Blossom; she was hardly noticeable. He focused his eye to his surroundings; he was still deciding whether to use his Sharingan or not, since it could just be Naruto playing his games again. But then again it could just be the wind since they only got an eerie feeling; better safe than sorry though.

Sakura wasn't at all comfortable about that talk from before and nothing could ever slow down her beating heart. She didn't mean to spill; well in detail she didn't want talk about it with her sensei or to anyone for that matter. But she couldn't deny that she feels lighter, and it feels like she's made a deeper bond with her sensei. Hugging him was more than an accident though. She knew it was wrong and she was ashamed in putting him in a situation where she had to force him to listen to her, but he caught her off guard when he accepted and comforted her just when she needed it. For the first time in a long time she felt like someone actually understood her and didn't even pity her, which was a good thing.

Kakashi noticed the air getting thicker and thicker, and with it came the insufferable cold, the chill ran down his whole body and he felt gooseflesh rising; Kakashi hasn't faced this kind of cold before, the kind that got to you real fast. This cold was definitely not normal and from the looks of it, they're up for a big one. This cold was very different from the one in The Region of Snow. And considering the fact that it was the middle of summer it was more than unusual. Kakashi was fine with his Jounin jacket and navy blue get up but he thought of what was his companion wearing; her fitted shorts and top hot red shirt wasn't even half of what she should be wearing. He had no choice, they couldn't get out of the meadow, he was sure that someone who could pull a jutsu like this off could make an even better containment jutsu just for them, so he resolved to just share the warmth, which was on his part very embarrassing. But then survival of the fittest they should say.

Kakashi got to Sakura's tree in one leap and just as he was about to land, Sakura blindly threw a whizzing kunai that was accurately aimed at his head, at that point Kakashi knew that this was no ordinary weather jutsu. Sakura was one of the best Kunoichi in Konoha and she would not just throw a useless weapon in the middle of a fight, this was about only a mistake that a genin would do, this was something that both of them had to handle with both their heads above water, and Sakura was already down under. If Sakura could be easily affected by it wouldn't be any kind of simple trick.

Kakashi extended his senses more and literally could feel a tingling in every part of his body; it meant that chakra was at work and a lot of it. The whole atmosphere of the training grounds was filled with more than a normal person's chakra level could ever give out, they were dealing with either a group of professionals that matched each other's chakra or an enemy with an awesome reserve of chakra that could fill about a full half mile radius with it and maintain it for long periods of time. Both were equally dangerous as the other, and considering the fact that there were only just two of them made the fact all the more worse.

Sakura felt a presence and hurriedly threw the kunai she was holding at the spook. She knew she could've gotten him but the intruder landed just right beside her, only then did she notice the familiar chakra signature. "Kakashi-sempai, I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw-" for some reason she stopped talking. Kakashi wasn't concerned as he felt it too, the "it" pertaining to the reason of their cut-off one-sided conversation.

With senses attuned with each other through years of experience of working together, they silently checked if their chakra was properly masked before going off in different directions, they circled the perimeter only to find themselves meeting each other halfway; it only meant that it was in the clearing right at the center, but they'd just been there… how could it have gotten there without them noticing?

Sakura's breath could be seen in short bursts of air due to the temperature, Kakashi was sure she was forcing herself right now, I mean, they were facing something totally new to both of them right after a hard and merciless training session, who could blame her for being exhausted? But a ninja has a duty and it's their responsibility to fulfill that. Sakura was surprised to the next moment when she felt the touch of a soft material near her shoulders, soft and terribly warm. She leaned in closer and pushed her arms through the holes of the Kakashi's vest and snuggled in. Kakashi was grateful he wore his mask, which fully covered the raging blush he was sporting, and no, it's not the kind of pink flush you get because of the cold.

Slowly, the two silently crept to the center of their training grounds, they couldn't risk going apart now, it'd be too dangerous and of course the fact that no one wanted the other out of their sight. They stealthily went through the mist and waited. They paused and went on, and paused again, although abruptly because of the falling Sakura tree in their way. They both jumped in different locations and cussed as they were separated, their enemy successfully mislead them; they were too careless.

Sakura grabbed a kunai from her pouch and held her fighting stance, staying absolutely still and searching for any signs of a disturbance. She waited and then it came. The biggest fur ball she has ever seen, and she doesn't mean Akamaru.


End file.
